MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type
MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type is a high mobility mobile suit. The unit is featured in the photo novel Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike typical Trainer MS such as the GM Trainer, the Nero Trainer functions more as an agressor unit. A high mobility version of the MSA-007 Nero equipped with binders on its shoulders. These binders contain propellant tanks and nuclear thermal rocket engines similar to those installed in the Nero’s backpack, giving this version superb maneuverability and performance. The mobile suit has smaller shoulder armor so as not to interfere with the movement of the binders, and vulcan guns are installed in its head. Its high performance makes this version an excellent aggressor machine in the hands of a skilled pilot, and it is usually employed as a trainer for combat instruction purposes. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition, and the particle beam can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any armor that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Nero Trainer Type is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the knees. Output 0.9 MW. History During the Pezun Rebellion, one Nero Trainer Type is carried aboard the Task Force Alpha flagship Pegasus III for use by mobile suit squadron commander Stole Mannings. Although Mannings uses this machine mainly for pilot training, on April 4, U.C. 0088, he takes it into combat in a suicidal attempt to protect the Pegasus III from the mobile armor AMA-100 Z'od-iacok. Variants ;*Nero Binder Cannon Type :This variation has beam cannons in the shoulder binders. Gallery MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type Lineart.gif|Line art - side view MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type Lineart0.gif|Line art - rear view Nero Trainer Variation Lineart.gif|Nero Trainer Variation: line art Nero Trainer Gundam War.jpg|Nero Trainer as featured in Gundam War card game MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type - MS Girl.jpg|Nero Trainer Type MS Girl Gunpla Model Kit MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type3.jpg|1/144 scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type: modeled by Nobuyuki Sakurai (Model Graphix) HG MSA-007t Nero Trainer Type.jpg|1/144 scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type: side view HG MSA-007t Nero Trainer Type0.jpg|1/144 scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type: rear view HG MSA-007t Nero Trainer Type3.jpg|1/144 scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type: shoulder details HG MSA-007t Nero Trainer Type2.jpg|1/144 scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type: shoulder binder HG MSA-007t Nero Trainer Type1.jpg|1/144 scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type: knee armor and beam saber Model Kit MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type (from Model Graphix magazine) Model Kit MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type0.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type (Model Graphix) Model Kit MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type1.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type (Model Graphix) Model Kit MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type2.jpg|Unknown scale scratch-built MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type (Model Graphix) Action Figures RobotDamashii_msa007t_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii Ka Signature MSA-007T Nero Trainer (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view Notes and Trivia Reference External links *MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type on MAHQ.net *MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type on GearsOnline.net